muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:79.185.213.218
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Superior-chan page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AgroTC (talk) 19:02, September 26, 2013 (UTC) TSF Tabletop Game 1a) Yes, the F-16D Block 52 has a shorter operation range, ammo capacity, and endurance, as it is not only produced to fill up number gaps, it's also for export, meaning that due to political and security reasons, the F-16's base model was purposely made weaker for all the aforementioned reasons. The F-16D upgrade, if you're going to stat that, should also be reflected as having lower performance than the F-15E. However, balanced out by that is improved maneuverability, cheaper production costs, and reduced weight. In a straight fight against each other the F-15E would likely win, but the F-16D would be better in a close-quarters fight against the BETA as compared to the F-15E, but only by a relatively small margin. It's all very situational. 1b) Yes, the F-15E and F-18E/F are similar in performance. The only difference is their launch mode; F-15Es require assault ships to carry them close to shore, while F-18E/Fs can be launched from carriers, keeping their mothership out of laser range most of the time. The F-18E/F would likely have higher maneuverability than the F-15E due to its shoulder thrusters, but the F-15E's true strength comes from it being the only 2.5G production TSF purposely specced to also be able to fight TSF opponents (a carryover from its F-15C lineage). 2a) Quasi means that it uses 3G tech to improve 2G units, while 2.5G means that they further improve upon 2G tech to a unit; as a result, the line blurs, because the performance gap within 2.5, Quasi-3, and Low 3 is quite close. They shouldn't be taken as a complete power ranking, because a base Shiranui is still more maneuverable than an F-15ACTV due to its Jump Unit and design attributes. Of course, if it's between an F-4E and a F-18E/F, then the outcome is clear. 2b) Low 3G is only really the Shiranui, because it was the first 3G unit to be in production in 1994, nearly four years ahead of the next 3G, the Rafale, in 1998. The others are good enough to be the standard for 3G units (Typhoon, Rafale, and Takemikazuchi-C), which is why Japan was scrambling to upgrade their Shiranui via the XFJ Program. Most of the human-to-human fights in Muv-Luv UL and Alt. focus on the pilots rather than the machine proper; I'll list a few examples for information's sake. Sagiri won over Walken in 12/5 Incident, but the former had home ground advantage for both machine and man, was comparatively skilled, and took out the latter in close combat, who had his weapons locked due to sabotage, even though he was in a TSF specced for anti-TSF combat. In TDA's 8th Border Battle, Walken managed to evade Sagiri multiple times in an area seeded with sensors; this time it was Sagiri in a Rafale vs Walken in the F-22A, and their fight was fairly equal. Marimo took out a Type-94 with an F-4J in 12/5 Incident, but she was exploiting an opening caused by Kei and Chizuru in Type-97s, training units based off the Type-94. It's likely that the enemy pilot didn't consider training units to be equal to him/her, and didn't really expect to be ambushed by a fat clunker of all things. Yuuya Bridges once took on a Raptor EMD Phase in an F-15E and managed to press his fight pretty well, although he got trashed. Later on in his tenure at Yukon Base, he did fairly well with the XFJ-01a Phase 2, managing to grasp the combat tactics of another nation and use it to further enhance his effeciency in using a Japanese machine, to the point where he was able to fight an Su-47E almost equally. It should be noted that the Su-47E is an esper variant, but there shouldn't be any loss in performance from a non-esper using it. Most of the Scarlet Twins' victories can be attributed to their mind-reading powers; not to say that they suck without it, but it plays a large part in their combat actions. Superior-chan (talk) 01:38, September 27, 2013 (UTC) No problem, glad to be of help. Good luck on your first session run. I don't play TPGs, but from what I've heard, if there's the right group of people/friends who can get into the spirit of things, I think it'll end up miles better than an MMORPG. Hopefully none of your PCs try something funny like making an Imperial Army character who can take Esper buffs with American TOPGUN training and EU cybernetic upgrades or some other kind of crazy shit... Superior-chan (talk) 11:59, September 27, 2013 (UTC)